French (towels can be a ) Blessing
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Damon never dreamt of a hell like this. To love your brother's girl, to feel the sexual tension but feel too guilty to act since said brother saved your fucking life. Hence tracking his trail of ripped bodies across the USA only to find that he hopped on a plane to Paris, & of course Elena demands they follow so they do & look for him whilst staying in hotels with tiny towels...
1. Temptation

**AN: Soooo this popped into my mind after a trip to France where I realized that french towels whilst super absorbent are also itsy bitsy tiny! I swear, they are about the size of an american bath rug! Now that makes for an interesting and enticing peekaboo effect and my mind just had to imagine Damon strutting around in one :)**

**This Fic happens when Damon and Elena are searching for Stefan whilst he is running around with Klaus to pay for the cure for Damon.**

* * *

The room is full of steam and the shower water hits Damon's weary back as it falls on it like a blessing. He is so fucking tired of feeling guilty... Guilty because Saint Stefan _had to_ play the hero, because his dumb ass little brother _had to_ go and get indebted to Klaus to save him! Didn't Stefan know that Damon wasn't worth saving?

"Stupid, caring baby brother." - Damon mutters under the water stream as his fits weakly pound the tiles of the hotel bathroom wall that he is sharing with the lovely and unobtainable Elena.

Damon ponders that he never considered that there would be a hell like this... To be in love with your brother's loyal girlfriend, to feel the sexual tension between the two of you but not be able, not be allowed, to act because the only reason she is here is because your brother saved your fucking life. Then to have to track baby bro by the trail of ripped bodies across the continental USA only to find out that the SOB hopped on a plane to Paris - apparently terrorizing one continent is not enough.

When they find out, Elena is all brown doe eyes staring at him, hand over his heart and words like "we owe it to him" on her kissable lips. So Damon does what he always does when she twists the knife just so and manipulates him into the most whipped man on earth... he acquiesces.

So they compel the school principle, the airline counter crew (hey, everyone should travel first class and get unlimited free booze), the immigration officer asking about her lack of visa and just like that they arrive in Paris 16 hours later with light bags and heavy hearts.

"Fuck me..." - Damon cusses at how life got this messed up. When he thought about bringing Elena to Paris he didn't include a baby bro rescue mission. No, his thoughts were more along the lines of expensive hotels with high tread count sheets, sex marathons and moans cascading from her lips; or the city's dazzling lights, the French "je ne sais quoi" getting under their skins, absinthe coating their throats and gaining access to forbidden places like the Louvre at night, the top of the Eiffel Tower, The Versailles Gardens under the moonlight and Elena's heart.

But Damon's life has never worked as he planned... Maybe he needed to get a brooding forehead and a hero's hairdo of his own...

"Or maybe I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and just get on with the show." - he grumbled reproaching himself as he turned of the water and braced his heart to play the part of the helpful older brother of the boy that went missing - "Fuck my life..."

As Damon reached for the towel and ran it over his hair and skin, he was thankful that the hotel hadn't skimped on the towel quality. He didn't think he could cope with non absorbent towels today. In a routine motion, once his hair, face and torso were satisfactorily dried, Damon moved to wrap the towel around his waist.

"WTF?!" - he hisses, looking at the offending towel with killer eyes because it is too small to fully cover his assets - "Fucking French twats!"

"Damon?" - Elena's voice through the door interrupts his tirade -"I know you need your beauty routine" - she admonishes and he prickles at her words -"But we didn't come to Paris for the sightseeing! We need to get going Marie Antoinette." - she hisses.

In any other circumstances Damon would have thought the historical reference cute. After all Elena was still a highschooler and her cultural knowledge was kiddie pool deep. However, in this instance, her calling him a princess was just one more thing to get him annoyed, so he looked down at the tiny towel and a smirk graced his lips.

Elena wanted him to hurry up, did she? Well, well, then he was going to make her wishes come true and maybe..., maybe his wishes too. So the fucking towel doesn't go all the way around, but hey, he is Damon and what does he care? And it was Elena's idea to come to Paris anyway and to split the hotel bill, which means they have to share the room as they are looking for baby bro and Klaus. So he struts out of the shower room, all confidence and devil may care and Elena's acid glare dies in her eyes when she sees him and the towel that doesn't quite hide it all.

"You were saying?" - Damon asks in a sultry voice, innuendo dripping from every syllable.

Elena gives an audible gasp as desire coils deep inside of her and Damon slowly stalks forward like the predator she always knew he was.

"Damon..." - she says breathy. Neither of them knows for sure if it is a plea or a warning.

"Elena" - he retorts lustfully, playfully, oh so dangerously, as he invades her personal space.

Elena's eyes are wide, her cheeks flushed and her teeth worry her lower lip, but she doesn't back away. Damon can imagine all sorts of sinful things she could be doing, better things _she should be doing_, with those luscious eager lips.

Time seems to stand still and accelerate all at once. He is waiting, she is waiting, he is ready to pounce, he is ready to run and pretend this is nothing so that she can continue to live her lies. Her dam lies...

And then it happens... To Damon's total surprise it _really_ happens... He can hardly believe it, but Elena has always had a knack for turning the tables on him...

When he feels her hands land flat against his hips Damon wonders if she is trying to push him away. He hopes against hope that she is actually trying to bring him closer... But his mind is a mess because of the contact of her skin against his where the towel doesn't quite cover his groin...

"Just once..." - she whispers to the jury in her mind and Damon has no words to fill his smart mouth. So he watches and prays and hopes... he hopes so much...

Then Elena erases all doubts as her moves become more assured and bold. She takes advantage of the gap left by the small towel and wraps her hand around Damon's erection, taking possession of it as if it belongs to her. _Clever girl_, it does...

Upon contact a deep rumble echoes in Damon's chest and a feeling of coming home overtakes his weary heart. As Elena starts moving her hands up and down his member, Damon's hands tangle themselves hesitantly in her brown locks.

The towel falls to the floor and Elena stares in wonder and desire at the revealed flesh between her hands. Damon breathes the sight in, the woman he loves and longs for every night drinking him up with a carnal hunger to match his own. His heart aches with need but he is too afraid to move, too scared of saying something that will make this dream end and Elena come to her senses.

Damon thinks he has already reached heaven because he never thought they would come to this. But Elena surprises him anew, making him purr loudly because he feels her eager tongue tasting the tip of his penis. Then she wraps her hungry mouth over its entire length and all he can do is pray that this moment never ends for he knows now that he will never be able to let go of her after this...

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys like it. I think it is going to stay as a one shot. I haven't decided yet but I think that leaving the next "chapter" up to each reader's imagination might be a good idea. Please R&R xoxo**


	2. Frustration

**AN: I wasn't sure if i could continue writing this story (still am not), but many of you asked me to do so and therefore I thought I would try. Of course now it means I will have to have at least another chapter, so I hope I have it in me to write it. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

The soft morning light streamed through lacy curtains, Paris still languid in its early hours and so is the girl waking up very slowly in this otherwise empty hotel bed. Elena stretches her body slowly, cat like in her unhurriedness and grace, the veil of sleep lifting up gradually and allowing the memories of the night before to invade her senses.

Blushing profusely, Elena pushes herself up on the bed with a start. Eyes wide and wild, heart beating fast, as she looks around for _him_ and finds no one… Relieved (?), she lets her body fall back down with a sight and she sinks into the welcoming sheets closing her eyes.

Was it a dream? Is the first thing she hopes for, but even she knows it is a lie – both her hoping and her denial. Her body is too blissfully unhinged, aching in all the right places, ready for all the good reasons… No, it was not a dream… She had crossed the line; she had acted on impulse and finally called Damon on his sexual advances… Sex… Oh my, they had finally had sex… Elena practically purred at the thought as she felt a familiar coil in her lower belly and her legs pressed together … Divine, mind blowing, please never stop, sex…

Elena's teeth worried her plump lower lip, swollen from kissing him so eagerly. She ran her fingers on the soft skin there and shivers tingled all the way down her spine, echoing the sensations Damon had given her the night before. The night before…

She had had countless dreams about being with him, too many to count… Damon had teased her to the edge of sanity and many many times Elena had almost gone over the edge… Except that this time she had… On cue, her body writhed at the memory… Last night… When that vision of a man had come out of the bathroom it started a fire within her that demanded to be quenched. Elena had been tempted before, many times before… By his lascivious words, his teasing smile, his near touches, his naked body parading around the house, but above all, his undying devotion to her… And Elena had always resisted…Always… But not last night…

As she took in his beautiful still wet from the shower body, her stare had lingered in every plane and curve. From the onyx mussed up hair, to the glacial blue eyes, those smirking lips, the defined shoulders, the hollow of his throat and the slant of his collarbone… The expanse of his torso, with the well defined muscles leading to his happy trail and a very small towel that hid nothing of his assets… Elena had been tempted before, but that small towel had been the last drop that broke her restraint. As Damon approached, Elena had been transfixed… She could almost see him in his full glory… but not quite, the small towel taunted her as his hips moved towards her… Then he had stood there, the towel at her eye level, vexing and tempting, inviting and prodding… It had been too much… Elena had wanted just one touch, just once… She was tired of fighting this pull, this need and hunger she had for him… And one touch couldn't hurt right? So she had placed her hands on his hips, on the soft skin there and the contact felt so nice… So she had decided (?) to touch a little bit more and had inched her hand through the gap left by the small towel… Like if she was bewitched, Elena had wrapped her hand around Damon's erection and it's silkiness had her mind reeling… Then Damon had made that sound, that deep rumble echoing in his chest and Elena knew then and there that one touch would never be enough...

As she was trying to school her thoughts, her hands started to explore his member and she had felt Damon's hands tangle themselves possessively in her brown locks. Elena didn't think she could back out of this if the hotel caught fire, and as the teasing towel fell from his hips, she became certain that the fire within her was much more pressing.

Elena had stared in wondrous delight as the last part of the mystery was disrobed in from of her. The sight of Damon's fully erect, deliciously tempting penis trapped in her hands had been too much. Too too much to resist… It made her hungrier for him; it made her eager to give Damon all that she had kept hidden inside for all these years. So she did, so she had… The sound of Damon purring at her touch had stirred up something primal in Elena and made her tongue even more eager to please him. So she had wrapped her hungry mouth over the head of his cock, moving slowly at first, tormenting him and tormenting herself. Running her tongue around his engorged length, laving at the tip, at the underside, blowing lightly and making him tremble… His hips had jerked involuntarily, sinking his member into Elena's wet mouth and she had engulfed his entire length willingly. Elena knew then that this night would take no prisoners and that it would be a night she would never ever forget…

Not exactly surprisingly, after the blissful romp they had had, Elena woke up feeling wanton and hungry for more of Damon's touch. She wondered briefly if she would ever be able to not want his touch again… It had been so much more possessive and skillful than Stefan's..The thought came seasoned with a growing guilt that kept trying to bring Elena down from her high. Not that she wasn't aware of the guilt, but this feeling within her legs was way more delicious and pressing than any guilt trip, so knowing that she was going to serve the time, Elena decided she was going to enjoy everything she could of the crime too. Many, many times over, if only she could find where Damon and that sinfully skilled body were…

.

.

.

On the pretense of getting the human some breakfast, Damon had scurried away in the early hours of the day like a thief in the night. He felt like a thief… so he might as well act as one…

He had walked miles and miles around the borders of the Seine trying to organize his jumbled thoughts, hopes and feelings.

Last night had been heavenly, surreal and perfect. Being finally welcomed into Elena's arms, her kisses, her body…her sex…Damon didn't think he would ever feel again the way he had felt when Elena let him in… Her accepting him, loving him, had been nothing short of a miracle… And Damon knew that for him miracles never lasted… Hence why he ran out of dodge the moment he woke up, too scared to see the look of regret that was sure to color Elena's features the moment she realized what she had done. Scared to hear the accusation in her words, the pain in her eyes… Damon didn't know if he could take it… Her regretting last night might shatter him to pieces… because it meant so much more to him than a one night stand… Of course Elena knew that, she had used his love for her often enough that it was obvious she was aware of how much in love with her he was… Damon was also certain that, despite her denial, Elena was fully aware of her attraction to him… So far it all did add up, but the equation would go terribly wrong when the girl came to add the "I'm your brother's girlfriend" variable to the equation… the variable that meant that Damon was fucked through and through.

"Fuck…" – he muttered to himself as he wondered if he should just try to drown in the Seine before he did so in Elena's rejection.

Damon shook his head despondent…

"Be a man Salvatore." – he berated him self –"Play the game, be cool and don't let the girl see that you have a heart… You are good at that."

Having mustered as much courage and determination as he could, Damon sped up his steps towards the nearest bakery to get breakfast for the human and facing hell on earth again.

"The fucking human that is going to break my heart…again." - he muttered before getting on with the show.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts. xoxo**


	3. Elation

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update. My life has been a little out of my control lately. I am also *very* sorry that I haven't *yet* managed to reply to all your lovely reviews! I will as soon as I can.**

**So here is the last installment of this story. **

* * *

Elena lay languidly in the hotel bed, wanton and naked under the sheets,feeling them rub against her skin an making the wait for Damon's return that much harder to bear. Her body was craving his touch, his mixture of tender and rough caresses, the skillful tongue that sucked the breath out of her lungs and made the heat pool in her core... The arms that wrapped around her, than bent and pressed, moved and turned her in ways she didn't think possible... His husky moans and the way he said her name... Oh my...Just thinking about it made Elena squirm with need.

Finally, she heard the key on the lock, her heart sped up as she adjusted her body sideways on the bed, in a come hitter pose, revealing just enough of her skin to tempt and give Damon a hint of what she wanted. Well... he probably could smell what she wanted, but anyway...

Damon walked in and purposely did not look in her direction, choosing instead to walk straight to the table. Elena frowned at being ignored but did not move, surely he would turn around right?

"I brought you some breakfast."- Damon started business like, puzzling Elena further -"I didn't know what you liked so I've got you a croissant, a pain au chocolat, a demi-baguette, some nutella and jam, an apple and some organic orange juice."- he continued as he unpacked - "Oh, and of course, a bucket of coffee for my princess." - He turned around with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

The smirk didn't fool anyone, lest of all Elena, and Damn was hard pressed to keep it on when he finally took in what Elena was wearing...or rather, what she was not wearing...

Her eyes were fiery, raking over him with such hunger that he felt like caught prey. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth and she looked like the perfect mix of innocence and sin.

Damon swallowed dry, apparently not content with only breaking his heart, Elena was going to pull it apart piece by piece before she was done with him. The room still smelled of the debauched sex they had had last night. Damon could practically taste her essence in the air from the moment he walked in and had done all he could to ignore it. And now, the lady in question, lay sideways on the bed, hair mussed in a "well fucked" kind of way, minimally covered by crumpled sheets and revealing a delectable amount of olive skin... He ached to sink his fangs, and anything else Elena would allow, into her.

Damon groaned internally, trying to stay rooted in place as his traitorous eyes caressed the length of her sculpted leg, the mouthwatering curve of her hip, the navel that was tantalizingly revealed, over the fabric that covered Elena's plump breasts... The memory of his lips attached to her nipples almost made him swoon, the echo of her moans gnawing at his resolve... Still he looked on, for nothing could take him away from the artful curve of her cleavage, the gentle slope of her shoulders and that swan like neck that he longed lave and bite with abandon. Damon licked his dry lips and only then realized that he was gaping... He was fucking gaping...he was so whipped...

He searched his mind for something clever to say, a sassy remark that would make this all ridiculous and remove the meaningfulness that was going to end up crushing his heart... His mind was not able to muster a single quip... and when the beauty lying in bed rose gracefully from her divan, like a vision, being undressed in a dream, strutting forward in confident nakedness... Well, then Damon really lost the ability to control his mind and his reactions...

Elena approached him slowly, part out of confusion, part out of fear of rejection. Her entire body was ravenous for him, but so was her heart. Didn't he feel the same? Why was he ignoring her? The sex had been good hadn't it? She was, well, almost sure it was. And he loved her right? Or did he only want to get into her panties and now that he had it had lost its appeal?

No, Elena shook her head, there was something else happening here. She could see the hunger in his eyes... and fear... Yes...fear. The same fear she was feeling... Of course, how could she be so stupid? The man in front of her was bracing himself for rejection, for the "It will always be Stefan" to pour out of her mouth... God... He must be waiting for her to break down in denial, to imply that he compelled her, to find excuses to brand last night as a mistake... - _"Poor jaded vampire..."_ - Elena though sadly as she reached him.

Damon could hardly move, watching her approach, reading a myriad of emotions playing in her beautiful eyes, feeling its own inner turmoil. Hoping for the best but expecting the worse...counting on the worse, but wanting a miracle to happen.

Now that Elena was close, her scent filled his nostrils like the sweetest nectar of the most delicious fruit. Damon could feel her breath across his skin and his fingers twitched at his sides wanting to take hold of her body and claim her for himself...forever.

"Damon?" - the beauty whispered.

"Uh?" - he replied eloquently.

"Do we need to talk?" - she asked as her arms snaked around his shoulders and her hand tangled it self on the hair around the nape of Damon's hair.

"Talk?"- he replied like a robot, unable to shake the feeling of her closeness, the brush of her nipples against his chest, the downy texture of her pubic hair brushing against his. Damon's restraint was failing and his mind was unable to engage in conversation.

"Well..."- Elena purred, stretching gracefully and pressing herself against him a little further -"I was hoping we could talk later..." - she whispered and she lay a wet kiss on the corner of his lips - "Is that ok?"

"Ok" - Damon repeated, still unable to process what was happening.

"Damon?" - Elena looked up at him with a hint of exasperation.

"Uh?"

"Are you not going to kiss me?" - she asked from under heavy eyelashes and with pouty lips.

That look finally woke him out of his shock and a lascivious smirk spread on Damon's angelic face.

"That and much much more." - he replied before capturing her lips with so much force that it made Elena's knees buckle under her.

When Damon's hands made contact with her skin, they seemed to ignite a combustion of epic proportions. Suddenly, they were both tumbling on the bed, all limbs, seeking hands and hungry kisses. When Damon rubbed his erection over her core, once, twice, rubbing her clit for good measure, Elena mewled and racked her nails down his back from the blinding desire.

"Oh God, Damon..." - she panted, angling her hips to invite him in.

"Elena..." - he breathed in her ear but suddenly he stilled his movements and went stiff in her arms - "I-I can't."

Eyes wide, swollen lips, Elena looked up at him to find a pair of very sad blue eyes.

"What?" - she tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice - "Wh-what do you mean?"

Damon took a deep breath, it looked almost painful as he said the next word with a wince.

"Stefan..."

Elena wanted to roll her eyes at Damon's timing, but the vulnerability in his eyes told her this was serious and that it needed to be handled carefully. Very carefully.

"I let him go." - she replied soberly looking firmly into his eyes so that he would believe her.

"You are letting him go?" - Damon asked between hope and confusion.

"Yes." - she said with conviction as she reached a hand to caress Damon's cheek -"I will help _you_ get him back, because he is _your_ brother. But I let him go Damon... I let him go _last night_." - Elena said he last words carefully, trying to infuse them with the meaning and assurance Damn craved.

"You did?

"Yes..." - She replied with a small smile as she turned them around so that she cold straddle him and gaze at him adoringly.

"For good?" - Damon asked even more hopeful.

"Yes." - Elena replied as she bent down and kissed his lips softly - "Is you and me now."- she declared as she reached down and grabbed his erection, lining it up with her entrance and lowering her self on to it. Oh this was heaven...

Damon sighed in response to the contact,to the words, a feeling of coming home and relief washing over him.

"Does this mean?" - he asked tremulously, not able to believe his ears.

"If you'll have me." - Elena asked in a quiet voice, her insecurities showing.

"Oh God yes!" - Damon replied vehemently, wrapping his hand on her hair and bringing Elena down for a scorching desperate kiss -"Yes, yes, yes." - he chanted.

Elena melted into the kiss, into him, as Damon's hips started to move with passion, hitting the spot inside of her that made her burn that much brighter. They came together like two catalysts, building up to an explosion that would both shatter and bind them forever. As they moved in unison, as they moaned in tandem, their hearts wrapped around each other, tangling their essences and interlocking themselves to one another.

It was blinding, scorching passion, using the months of longing as fuel to burn bright and hot. The previous night would be the first of many, this morning only galvanized the fact. And months later, when they finally rescued Stefan, even he could see how right it was for Damon and Elena to be together.

~ THE END ~

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it. :) Thank you for joining me in this ride. If you want more Delena with a bit of Stefan (don't worry, it won't be bad) go check my older stories OR the one currently being written "IN VERITAS". xoxo**


End file.
